Death Eater Acadamy
by Dawn of Daylight
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are asked by two girls to infultrait a Death Eater Acadamy where things get a little out of control. With surprizes around every corner nothing is ever boring. First story. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and his friends go to a Death Eater academy where two of his new friends play many pranks on the death eaters in training. Harry finds Ginny. Ron and Hermione hook up. Draco is nice, stupid people are stupid and much more read on and go on a trip where many strange things happen. First story please read and review. Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. We do own all of the unfamiliar characters and there personalities we stole them this morning.

Death Eaters Academy

Chapter One

"So do you think you can find some one to help us?" said a girl who sounded like she was in her late teens.

"I believe I know the perfect three candidates" said the calm voice of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Three? We only need one. There is already four of us." stated the shorter of the two young ladies.

"Yes I know, but there is strength in numbers, and there is no doubt that they will not go without one another" Professor Dumbledore told the girls.

"Ok, but we need to check them out first." said the first girl. She did not like the idea of bringing in 3 more people into this dangerous assignment. She didn't even want to bring one, but her best friend Robyn insisted.

Robyn is Danielle's best friend Robyn is very short about 5" and very thin. She had dyed her hair so many browns and blonds she wasn't even sure of her natural hair color any more. Robyn also has a lot of freckles you couldn't count them even by magic, even with all that it suited her body shape and stunning baby blue eyes. Danielle on the other hand looked nothing like Robyn. She was Mexican and had pretty black hair that fell about halfway down her back. Unlike Robyn's blue eyes Danielle had deep almond brown eyes that tied her look together. Danielle being 5"4' teased Robyn all the time about her height. It was very easy to make them smile and get them angry at least it was simple to get Robyn angry. To keep it short and simple they knew when it was ok to mess around and when they had to be focused on there work because there jobs were very dangerous. Where they were 8 they were found by a group of people fighting against the dark arts. They had been training sense they were summoned at the age of 8, three years before they were due to get there Hogwarts letters. So they didn't learn magic the normal way they got private trainers. Even with there different way of life they knew just as well as everyone else maybe more how to be spastic.

"Very well, you can as you say 'check them out' now" Dumbledore had just finished sealing a letter.

"What now!" exclaimed Robyn.

"Yes now. You can travel by Floo powder to this address and meet them" said the Headmaster handing them a piece of paper, it read:

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_

"You will know who they are as they are the only teenagers there. Give them this letter so they know who you are, and the circumstances and you will need to explain the rest or anything else of importance. Now, I know you are in a hurry so get going. Term starts when?" he finally stopped talking after giving them a letter and leading them to the fireplace.

"It starts in a week, but are you sure they're up to it, I mean..." but Robyn was cut off by Danielle.

"Wait, you haven't told us who we're meeting." she stated.

"Ah, I feel you are overdue for a good surprise. You always seem to have things under control. Why don't you just let this one fall into place" Dumbledore expressed, but he was right the girls always had things under control because if they didn't they'd hate to think who did.

"But you can't just not tell us, that's rude I mean how would you feel if two girls fell out of your chimney and didn't know who you were?" Robyn almost screamed. As Dumbledore nudged the girls towards the flames through in some powder and said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place".

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." Danielle said as she was about to go through the flames.

"Good-bye girls. I hope to see you all return safely from you little 'expedition' good luck" said Dumbledore with a chuckle as they spun out of view. "Yes this will be a very interesting adventure." and on that note he left the office as Robyn and Danielle spun through the floo network on there way to met there new companions.

"Looks like another victory for me" said Ron as he took Harry's king.

"I'm going to beat you one of these days Ron" Harry stated

"I doubt it. I don't think even his own brothers have beaten him." said Hermione looking up from her Potions book.

"Oh why are you reading that don't you get enough of potions during the school year I mean its bad enough we have to see Snape in a few days." Ron complained. Hermione decided to ignore that statement.

"Come on Hermione I'll play you. I'll even go easy on you so don't worry." said Harry right before a loud crash was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" yelled Ron

"It came from the kitchen" Harry yelled back"Come on." and they all ran downstairs. When they got there they stopped dead starring at two girls they had never seen before brushing soot off themselves.

"Err... Hello?" said Ron nervously.

"Ahhhh" Robyn let out a small scream

"You are such a spaz. Hey what's your problem scaring us like that?"

"Look who's talking. You just came out of the fireplace. Who are you anyway?" said Ron

"Are you guys the only teenagers here? Scratch that. Are you the only people here?" said Danielle as Robyn recovered from her spazum.

"No Sirius and Lupin are here" said a confused Hermione "Mrs. Weasly and Ginny are out."

"All right Hermione now why don't you tell them your life story. You don't even know these girls!" said Ron angrily "and I don't like the look of the short one." Robyn retaliated by giving him a dirty look.

"Hey big mouth. Shut up. Gosh! I've been here 5 minutes and you're already giving me a headache." yelled Robyn rubbing her temples. Ron was in a state of shock. Especially since this girl was at least a foot and a half shorter than him.

"Well someone's got an attitude. What are you like 12?" Ron asked

"Yeah I'm 12 like your I.Q. I'm 16 big mouth."

"Calm down kitty you can go hunting later," said Danielle trying to calm down her friend, "so it's just you three?"

"Yeah" they said in unison.

"Great, I've already got to deal with Dustin and now this bocazon too." exclaimed Robyn. She was not in a good mood.

"Bocazon? What's that?" said Harry finally speaking up.

"It's your friend. Bocazon means big mouth in spanish. I wouldn't get on Robyn's bad side if I were you. Bad things could happen." said Danielle.

"What is going on down here? I could hear everything you three said upstairs. I'm surprised you haven't woken up Sirius' mum, and who are you two?" said Lupin pointing at Danielle and Robyn while standing in the doorway with Sirius right behind him.

"Oh, sorry I'm Danielle and this is my friend Robyn." said Danielle shaking Lupins' hand then Sirius' while Robyn gave them a death glare worthy of Snape. "Oh, don't mind her. That boy over there is giving her a hard time." she said pointing over at Ron.

"Am not!" yelled Ron, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Lupin these girls just fell out of the fireplace. Do you know them?" said Harry

"I can't say I do. Sirius?" he asked.

"Nope." Sirius responded

"Of course not. We haven't had much contact with anyone for the last few years." explained the small, but very dangerous Robyn

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione

"We travel. Never really stay in one place for very long." explained Danielle. It was that second everyone realized why Harry had been so quiet and watching Robyn with apprehension. On Danielle's back was a quiver of arrows and a silver bow with purple diamonds. Robyn's weapon she had been clutching the entire time was tucked into her belt were two silver daggers with blue diamonds embedded into the handles. As they were starring at the weapons Robyn casually took out her right dagger and was playing with it. Ron took a step back after seeing how well she could handle the daggers while not really paying attention.

"Ok. Why are you here?" Harry suddenly asked

"Oh yeah we totally forgot about that." said Robyn rubbing the back of her head. "We came here to ask you a favor. Danielle do you have the letter?"

"Yeah." Danielle said as she pulled out the letter and handed it to Harry. "Dumbledore asked us to give this to you. He said it explained the basics."

Harry cautiously opened the letter, but as soon as he opened it he recognized the thin slanted writing of Dumbledore

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you must be surprised to having two beautiful young ladies drop into the kitchen like they did. These girls are a bit strange, but they need your help and it would be great if you, Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger were the ones to give it. Do not argue with them Harry they know what they are doing. They will explain the rest to you and whatever they don't will be revealed in time. Good Luck._

_Truly yours,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"What does he mean?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who were reading over his shoulder.

"We could probably tell you if you told us what it says" said Danielle

"You mean you don't know?" stated Harry. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No! Dumbledore wouldn't tell us." Robyn explained still feeling angry.

"Well first of all what is it you need our help with?" asked Harry

"Were going to infiltrate the Death Eaters Academy also known as the D.E.A. for short." Danielle told them. With that statement the golden trio burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me!"

"Are you joking?"

"There is no such thing."

"Ha ha very funny. So what do you guys really need?" said Harry after he stopped laughing.

"This is why we don't work with amateurs." Danielle said in an annoyed voice.

"You guys are serious, but there is no such thing as a Death Eater School." Hermione said in a state of shock.

"Of course there is or we wouldn't be infiltrating it would we. Duh!" Robyn said getting even more annoyed.

"Wait a minute I just recognized you. You're Harry Potter." Robyn said with such pride as if she discovered the cure for the common cold.

"Oh yeah." said Danielle

"What a spaz." commented Robyn.

"You just noticed it too." she told her.

"Well at least I noticed it" Robyn said "Ouch what was that for?" Danielle had smacked her upside the head.

"For being a spaz." Danielle told her, "You're such a blond."

"Whatever." said Robyn and that was the end of that.

"Wait a minute," said Lupin after listening to the conversation, "they can't go to a Death Eater School they would be recognize and killed on the spot."

"Yeah, just because you didn't recognize them doesn't mean they won't." Sirius stated.

"Well then," Danielle said with confidence, "we'll just have to do something about that."

"Oh this is going to be fun." said Robyn looking at Ron with an evil little smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No way!" Harry yelled.

"Bloody Hell No!" yelled Ron

"I'll do it." Hermonie said calmly she was used to this.

"All right. Come on boys you have to." Danielle begged while Robyn gave them yet another death glare.

"No way, are you crazy!" Harry was not about to let them disguise them the muggle way.

"You have to," said Robyn.

"Don't worry you guys we're professionals." Danielle waved her hand to insure confidence.

"Fine then let's see your papers," said Ron

"Papers? Like we have papers. Didn't we say we were going to do this the muggle way? Papers really?" Robyn said laughing.

"You guys seriously. We only have a week to disguise you, get you into character, get to school and fine Dustin and Heather..." Danielle said.

"Besides if we disguised you by magic completely the teachers would be able to tell. You don't want to be caught do you?" Robyn said.

"Why can't we do some of it by magic?" argued Ron

"Because it is much easier this way," said Robyn

"Besides knowing Robyn you'd probably end up with an extra arm and a green face." Danielle commented.

"Yeah...Hey!" it took Robyn a few seconds to figure out what she said," Well at least I won't turn them into a goat with a head of a cow and the tail of a pig."

"Ok I did that one time and suddenly the world is coming to an end, besides I think he deserved it he was a jerk." Danielle explained.

"Yeah he was a jerk, and what are you three looking at?" asked Robyn. All three of them were looking at them like they had seven arms. Now they knew why they were doing it the muggle way.

"Ok we'll do it your way," said Harry still in a state of shock at how bad there transfiguration was.

"Hey don't look at us like that were damn good witches, we just aren't the best at disguises." said Danielle standing up for herself.

"Yeah look." said Robyn as she pointed her right dagger at Ron turning him into a red furry bunny. That was another new thing they learned about the two girls. Robyn's wand was hidden inside her dagger and Danielle's was hidden well in her bow. "See he's much cuter now and quitter.

"You can change him back right?" asked Hermione.

"Duh." and Robyn changed him back without even touching her dagger.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Hermione "you can do wand less magic and human transformation."

"I know. Hey how old are you guys like 16?" asked Robyn

"No, we're only 15," they responded, "and you're like 16 right, so you guys are not of age yet either."

"Yeah, but it's not like were licensed to do anything. We have been able to apparate since we were ten and a half and haven't got our license. That would lead to many questions and if they were answered we would have to modify a memory or two. We are also unregistered animegi actually I don't think there are any records on us anywhere." Danielle stated as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"No way! I've never met anyone like you two. You guys are insane!" Harry yelled in amazement not being able to comprehend haw these girls did it all. He didn't think Hermione could even do it all and she has to be the smartest witch of their age and here stand these girls who can do what most grown wizards can't do

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" said Danielle

"Yeah what's... wait what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Robyn

"You are such a spaz," said Danielle aggravated by the cloud of stupidity in the air."

"Am not!" fought Robyn, "I'm talking about Harry. Duh!"

"Yeah, what is up with you guys? I don't think they teach that stuff at Hogwarts," said Harry still confused.

"It's a long, long, long, very long, long, long, long story." Really it is really long. Really really really really long. So long that..." Robyn was cut off.

"Ok we get it Robyn," said Danielle.

"Well we have time for a really long story," stated Ron.

"Yeah? Well I have time to bite your head off," said Robyn making a slicing motion across her neck with her finger. Ron gulped.

"Save the bloodshed for later." Danielle said, "Do you guys really want to here the story?"

"Yeah." they said together.

"Too bad we don't have time we've got to get you ready," said Danielle, "What did you bring Robyn?"

"Well I've got the hair bleach, brown hair dye, that weird stuff that changes your complexion and that gun that pierces your ears." Robyn finished.

"I've got the color contacts, wardrobe in a box, and a few misalienous items," said Danielle as she pulled stuff out of her bag. "Ok you guys ready?"

"No!" they all said.

"Good I'll take bunny boy," said Robyn motioning to Ron.

"Um Robyn maybe you should take Hermione. You have that evil look in your eye." said Danielle strapping Harry down to a chair with magical straps. He was trying to make a break for it.

"Evil look? What evil look? Don't worry I'll take good care of him." said Robyn with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well do Ron last," said Danielle having Hermione sit down instead of Ron.

"Fine." said Robyn reluctantly; "I'd rather work with her any ways," said Robyn picking up a brush.

"Ok Harry lets get started," said Danielle who started washing and drying Harry's hair. Then she got out the scissors.

"Whoa there, what makes you think you think you can cut my hair?" said a surprised Harry.

"I'm going to dye it anyway." she said matter-o-factly.

"No your not!" said Harry matter-of-factly.

"Hey you can either sit there and be still or I can tape your mouth shut," she threatened.

"Fine." he said reluctantly.

"Ok then. Chill I know what I'm doing." she said. Danielle then started cutting his hair about two and a half inches long. Then she pulled out the bottle of bleach. There went Harry's jet-black hair to a pale blond, almost yellow. Out came, as Robyn called it, "that weird stuff glop that changes your complexion it also gave him a lighter skin tone. After that she gave him brown contact lenses and he could see perfectly out of them so there was no need for his glasses. Danielle got the magical zit maker so he had a little acne. Finally she set to the final stage.

"Ok just lean back and try to relax." Said Danielle

"What are you going to do now?" asked a boy who you could no longer tell was Harry except for his voice.

"Just relax it will only hurt for a second." Said Danielle while readying the earring gun.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!" exclaimed Harry. He now had two piercing in his right ear and one in the left.

"I am sorry." Apologized Danielle, "Well at least your done now."

Things were going just as well for Robyn as she tried to brush out Hermione's bushy brown hair.

"Wow this is going to take forever, uh ho" stopped Robyn with a look of horror on her face.

"What. What is it?" asked Hermione.

"I think I lost the brush." And with that Robyn started franticly looking for the brush. It was never found. After about an hour and Harry's horrified scream Robyn had managed to straighten and dye Hermione's hair. She even used some magical hair spray to keep it straight. If not who knew what might have happened. Robyn's not too good with a straighter. Hermione's hair was now silky and dark brown. Robyn gave her some green contact lenses and when Robyn was finished Hermione's looked as if she could be Harry's long lost sister with brown hair. She looked beautiful!

"Oh Yeah." said Robyn. "The Death Eater boys will be eating out of the palm of your hand." Hermione just blushed looking over at Ron. His jaw dropped.

Now it is time for Robyn's favorite part. "Ron's turn." Robyn once again had on her evil grin.

"Oh no." said a fearful Ron. "Good luck mate you are going to need it." Harry said with a smile. Danielle and Robyn got started. They bleached his hair just as they did with Harry's and slicked it back. Danielle gave him blue contacts while Robyn was having fun with the magical zit maker. Finally Robyn got out some false teeth to make him buckier. Robyn was almost satisfied with Ron's new appearance, but Danielle had stopped her doing the more fun parts. She also wanted to pierce his nose and tongue but was not allowed.

"Ok were almost done." Said Danielle as she pulled out what looked like a mint tin, "I have one of these for each of you. They're magical voice mints; they'll change your voices." They made Harry's and Ron's voices a bit deeper and gave Hermione an American accent

"Now we give you new identities." Said Robyn making funny hand gestures." Harry is now err…Dakota. "Yeah, and you like blowing things up and riding dirt bikes and falling."

"Where do you come up with these things really?" Asked Danielle," Hermione you'll be April. Act like a nina fresca ok! Oh that means a stuck-up girl." She added.

"And Ron will be Mitchell and he's a loser." Robyn continued.

"No I'm not. I refuse to be named by this midget." Said Ron.

"Oh no. Now you've do it." Said Danielle.

"What did you say?" said a very angry Robyn," You know what I'll give you a choice you can either be beaten to death, stabbed to death, or I can rip your limbs off. Rip my limbs off? How are you going to do that? Said Ron. But as the words came out of his mouth Ron turned Robyn into a tiger cub and she pounced but being so used to this Danielle caught her on mid air.

"Calm down chica." Said Danielle as she put the tiger cub back on the ground so she could transform back to her old self. When she did she did not look happy

"Every time I want to rip someone's head off you stop me. Robyn said," You are so annoying.

"At least I'm not ripping anyone's head off." Danielle responded.

"Whatever, we've got to get back to work anyways." Then she stopped to look at the shocked faces Dakota, April, and Mitchell. "What? Anger management problems."


	3. Chapter 3

"You just turned into a tiger!" said a shocked Dakota (Harry whatever.

"Duh. What did you think she was a monkey." Said Danielle sarcastically, "Monkeys can't rip you limb from limb."

"I think they were talking about our smarticalness of being animegi." Robyn said with pride.

"Robyn smarticalness isn't a word." Danielle said.

"Oh yeah. I knew that… I just wanted to see if they did." covered up Robyn.

"You guys are animegi?" asked April (Hermione).

"Yeah I thought we told you that already." Said Danielle calmly," You should see Robyn turn into a gecko."

"She can turn into a gecko too?" asked Mitchell (Ron)

"Yeah want to see?" asked Robyn.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Boys are such babies." declared April.

"You guys seriously we're wasting time. We have got to get to the castle in like," Danielle counted on her fingers,"Three days."

"Three days you said we had a week." Exclaimed Mitchell feeling awkward that he would have to leave this house, no this kitchen, looking like this. It was weird being in disguise full time. The girl were used to it, they have been doing this for years. It was obvious but the trio wouldn't find this out for a while.

After a day of briefing the gang on the situations they would be in and helping them adjust to their new identities they decided it would be a good time to leave. April finally yelling at Mitchell instead of Ron was an even better sing to go.

"Err, how are we going to get there exactly? asked Dakota as he shut his trunk. He looked up to see the both shocked and confused faces of April and Mitchell.

"We are going to fly of course." stated Robyn.

"Fly? Like on a broomstick?" asked April who had never really been on a broom.

"Nooo, we're going to pick the magic flying flowers on the top of the sparkling hill of sweet smelling," mocked Robyn," Of course like broomsticks."

"You know I'm supposed to be acting like an airhead yet." April said feeling hurt at Robyn's comment.

"I know I'm just getting in some _mean _ practice." said Robyn making little quotations with her fingers." Come on April I was just playing with you."

"Oh no not again. I'll get the baby leash." said Danielle as she brought her trunk outside.

"You are so full of it." replied Robyn.

"Whatever." Danielle half laughed.

"If the Death Eaters don't see right though those two I'll eat my broomstick." Mitchell whispered to Dakota. It was true that these two girls just mess around way too much. But they're professionals. It has been said before; they know when it is ok to be a spaz and when it is time to be serious. Sometimes they liked to do a combination of the two just to make things more interesting.

"Do you think it would look suspicious if I rode my firebolt? asked Dakota.

"No not really. It might look suspicious with that though." said Danielle pointing to Mitchell broom.

"What is wrong with it?" asked Mitchell protectively.

"Nothing," she replied,"it's just that most of these kids come from wealthy pure-blood families. Blah Blah Blah Blah. Yeah they are all a bunch of babies with mommys and daddys who buy them whatever they want and get brooms stuck up their butts when they cross someone they shouldn't."

"We would know." said Robyn.

"You got brooms stuck up your butts." laughed Mitchell.

"No, we did the sticking." Robyn glared at him while Danielle laughed. April gave them a skeptical look.

"OK, shall we get going then? asked April.

"Hey remember your not Hermione, your April got it?" said Robyn as she got on her Nimbus 2000.

"OK should we get like going now." She said in an annoying peppy like voice.

"OK never do that again." Dakota and Mitchell laughed. She glared at them. They all got on their brooms and began to fly away.

After almost a day of flying the gang was exhausted.

"Are we there yet?" Mitchell complained to the girls.

"For the millionth time NO!" shouted the aggravated Danielle. She was tired too.

"Can I rip him limb from limb now? Asked Robyn who could no longer take his complaining," You want to go check how far we are. It shouldn't take that long?"

"Sure take hold of my broom." Robyn grabbed Danielle's broom while she turned into a hawk and flew away.

"She is an animegus too?" asked a surprised Dakota.

"Yeah, you think I would be and her not." responded Robyn.

"What else can she turn into?" he asked.

"A wolf." She said plainly.

Cool." He said as Danielle flew back on to her broom and transformed back.

"Seriously it is only like ten minutes away." Danielle told them,"So chillax for like two seconds and enjoy the ride."

After ten minutes of bickering between Mitchell and Robyn they finally landed in front of the school.

"Wow this is well err creepy." said Dakota staring at the castle.

"Hey remember you shouldn't even know the definition of creepy." Danielle reminded him. But it was indeed creepy. It was a great black castle with broken windows and it seemed to be enchanted so dark clouds were always above it. Yes it was creepy.

"Remind me never hire their interior decorator." said Robyn putting her hand on her hip staring up at the castle.

"How can they be so calm? There must be thousands of spiders in there." said a very scared Mitchell.

"Don't be such a baby Mitchell or you will give our cover away." said Dakota, "Come on or we'll lose the girls." And with that they entered the castle where there was a large group of students surrounding a man shouting," First years!"

"It sounds a lot better when Hagrid says it." Said Dakota but he was quieted by a great _Shih_ from the girls.

"OK ya hoodlums, follow me. It is time for the initiation, but it is also a test to weed out the weaklings. But of coarse we don't expect you to know dark magic with the old fruit bat Dumbledore in charge of Hogwarts, but then again not all of you come from Hogwarts so all of you expect the unexpected. Ha Ha Ha.

"Where does he get off calling us hoodlums?" asked Mitchell.

"Where does he get off calling Dumbledore an old fruit bat?" asked a ticked off Dakota.

"Since when is there an initiation?" asked April," The girls never told us about that."

"Shut up you guys. Seriously." Said an angry Danielle hoping they didn't give their cover away.

"How did we ever get stuck with such ametchers?" said Robyn in a low voice to Danielle.

"Uh, Dumbledore. He said he knew what he was doing so, whatever." She replied as they entered the dark room.

"OK hoodlums. Death Eaters enjoy pain but not when they're in pain that's not good. It is good to cause pain but you have to endure pain. So pain is good but it is bad so learn to live with it. Any questions?" when the man finished he looked up to see all the confused faces of the soon to be or soon not to new students." Good now let us continue."

"Did you get any of that?" Dakota asked April. She shook her head no with the confused look still on her face.

"OK your first task is to eat forty seven brownies!" shouted the man as the lights turned on over a long table with plates stacked with brownies.

"What the heck?" said Dakota, "Are you people crazy?" but he was not the only one. The room was filled with the noise of people questioning the task.

"Quiet everyone." Yelled the man," I told you about pain, pleasure, and endurance. The good thing is you get to eat all of these brownies. The bad thing is that you will most likely get sick, but you have to do it if you want to be a Death Eater. Now everyone go grab a plate."

"Hey you guys can you believe this? It is going to be easier than I thought." said a girl that had come over to talk to the girls. She had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. She is about as tall as Robyn looked about thirteen.

"You three had better eat them all or I'll shove them down your throats." said a very tall boy. He was about six feet tall, orange hair and glasses over his green eyes. His hair was spiked and about six inches long.

"Oh shut up Dustin. Remember I know where you live and Heather I live with you." Said Robyn in such a voice you could tell how annoyed she was.

"Oh sorry guys," Danielle said to Dakota, Mitchell, and April. "This is Heather and Dustin. They are here to make the D.E.s lives a living hell."

Yeah it is going to be so much fun." said Dustin with an evil look on his face. He was obviously thinking of the havoc they could cause.

"By any chance are you two related?" Dakotas asked seeing the resemblance between Robyn's and his evil grins.

"What no way." they shouted in unison.

"No they're just really close." Stated Danielle," It is Robyn and Heather that are sisters."

"And how unfortunate it is."Robyn said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:In case you didn't know I don't own Harry Potter.

"Do they really expect us to eat all of these?" asked Dakota looking up from his large plate of brownies.

"Oh yeah you think they would kid about something like this?" said Heather taking a large bite of brownie. She sat on the floor with Dustin and the girls. Dakota, Mitchell, and April soon joined them.

"Yeah, maybe." said Mitchell. "Why would Death Eaters care if we can eat forty seven brownies?"

"Who cares free brownies." said Robyn who was already on her tenth one.

"Where does she put it all?" asked Dakota watching her scarfing another one.

"The same place Mitchell does at the start of term feast." replied April who saw that Mitchell was not having much problem either.

"Robyn is a bottomless pit and so is Dustin for that matter." Danielle told them, "How many have you eaten!" Dustin's plat was half empty.

"About twenty two." He replied after counting on his figures.

"Dang!" the girls said together. Then the man started to shout again.

"Hurry up you hoodlums! You have got to eat forty seven brownies in one hour. That is one minute and 2.765957 seconds. Now move it!" everybody pick up the pace.

"Burrpp! Wow I can not believe we ate all those brownies " said Mitchell holding his full stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick." April covered her mouth.

"All right you hoodlums. As you can see I was right. We lost about half our numbers. Now on to the next task."

"You have got to be kidding me." complained Danielle.

"All right next task. Lets go." yelled Robyn and Dustin.

"Sometimes I can't believe we're related." said Heather as she tried to get up. The students follow the man to another room down the hall.

"Wow he was right we did lose a lot of people." said Dakota while looking at the remaining students.

"Yeah it's called destiny." An African American boy had come up behind Danielle and Robyn and put his arms around them, "Just like destiny for me to rearrange the alphabet-"but he was interrupted.

"Why so you could put u and I together." said Danielle laughing.

"That was the oldest one in the book of lame pick up lines." Robyn continued.

"Please." They said in unison and walked away.

"I like a challenge." Dakota heard the boy say.

"Yeah, I call the blond one." said his friend. He was a Mexican boy with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. It also looked like he had a mustache coming in. "Trust me dude the Mexican girl, they'll bite your head off. Be careful."

"Hey baby. I'm Richard what's your name." another boy had walked up and put his arm around April.

"Ew." She ran to the other side of Mitchell.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone?" Mitchell told him, and then said to Dakota, "Lousy gits think they can pick up on any girl they want."

"What did you say boy?" Richard came up to Mitchell.

"Hey hoodlums behave and get over here!" the man leading the group was beckoning to them.

"Deal with you later fool." Richard and his friends walked away.

"Fool?" questioned Dakota.

"They are probably from America." Heather came up behind them with Dustin. "They use a lot of weird slang like that."

"Yeah during the first task one of them called me dog, really." Dustin told them. They all entered the room together and met up with the girls who were still laughing. April had told them about Richard.

"Not aw."

"No way."

"You're kidding me."

"Shut up."

"I totally knew that was going to happen." Dakota smacked his forehead at Danielle's words.

"No you didn't." Robyn argued.

"Hey girls pay attention!" the man yelled at them.

"How you didn't call them hoodlums?" a boy asked. Dakota or should I say Harry recognized this voice. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Because their girls and they are too smart to be hoodlums. Although they are dumb enough to go out with them." Most of the girls didn't know if this was a complement or an insult.

"Mitchell that was Malfoy." Dakota told him.

"I knew he sounded familiar." He started looking around for him, "Yeah there he is I see him."

"OK I am going to pair you off for the next task. You are going to use a shield charm to block the hexes thrown at you by your partner." He began to pair them up. "OK you and you, you you, you two and you with him." And so it went.

"You have got to be kidding me." said a very irritated Danielle. She had been paired with the boy who had been hitting on her and Robyn.

"See told you it was destiny." he told her.

"Destiny my ass." And they walked away to find a place to practice.

"Poor girl." Said Robyn.

"Hey don't worry about my friend. He doesn't have sly moves like me. My name is Carlos but you can call me love at first sight."

"Please tell me you're not my partner." Robyn begged.

"Sorry Babe." He told her.

"OK first things first. Ever call me Babe again and I will your lips off." She said theatingly. "Now lets go see how weak your charms are." And they walked away.

"Those two scare me sometimes." Mitchell told Dakota.

"Yeah. Do you really think she can rip his lips off." They went to go do their shield charms. Dakota had been paired up with April where they both did phenomenal and Mitchell got paired with Richard who was throwing out the craziest curses. When they were done they watched Heather and Dustin jinx each others faces to change color. They seemed to be having fun.

"OK now don't get mad when I hex you. By the way we have not been properly introduced. I'm Matthew Price." And he shot a hex at Danielle. She blocked it and sent one strait back. He blocked it but the force knocked him over.

"The name is Danielle and that is all you need to know."

"Ahhhhhh!" she turned around just in time to see Carlos flying through the air and hitting the wall.

"Told you not to call me Babe!" Robyn yelled from across the room. Dakota, Mitchell, and April came running over laughing and patting her on the back.

"Nice work." The teacher had come over to see what the commotion was. "You up." He told Carlos. "That was a good shield charm, but the fact that it was brought down by a girl will count against you." Everyone laughed. "OK everyone passed, even this one, now next task."

Everyone was walking to the next room. The girls and April were talking about the retarded boys and Heather and Dustin were talking about some pranks they had in mind.

"Yes my father is actually one of the teachers here." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. "He always was in the Dark Lords inner circle so he was an obvious choice for the job."

"So Luscious is here too, and he's teaching." Dakota whispered to Mitchell while Malfoy continued to talk to what might have been his new cronies since Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found.

"Hey you two." They jumped a little as Malfoy called them. They turned around. Harry and Ron didn't like the slimy git but Dakota and Mitchell had no reason to avoid him. Not yet anyways. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting." He held out his hand to them. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Dakota tried to suppress a laugh. He looked over at Mitchell and they decided to have a little fun.

"Dakota Kiernan." He shook his hand.

"Mitchell Nesbit," also shaking his hand. ", but we already know who you are."

"Really, not even my first day here and I already have a reputation." He looked pleased.

Mitchell said laughing.

"Not only could we hear your big mouth laughing we could smell it too." Now they were both laughing and Malfoy did not look happy. "Just kidding mate." Dakota finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Mitchell continued, "Just a little future Death Eater to future Death Eater humor."

"Hey you guys what are you doing?" Danielle was calling them over, "Stop screwing around and get over here."

"Well got to go." Dakota told them and he and Mitchell walked away.

"Right." Malfoy said as they walked away. They could have sworn they saw him check his breath before he started to talk again.

"Was that Malfoy you two were talking to?" April said in a whisper.

"Yeah apparently his dad is teaching here." Dakota told her.

"Lucius Malfoy?" it was Robyn who asked this.

"Yeah," he replied, "you know him?"

"He is a well known D.E." Heather said as her and Dustin rejoined the group still whispering.

"D.E?" asked Mitchell.

"It's short for Death Eater." Dustin told them.

"Anyways we have a lot of I.E. being followed," Robyn started to explain, "and about a week before we left he just disappeared and we haven't seen him since. He hasn't gone home or anything."

"We'll have to contact Caleb and tell him." Said Danielle.

"Who's Caleb?" but April was interrupted by the teacher.

"OK hoodlums time for the next task. You will go into one of these five muggle drug stores and buy something but you will have to go in disguise."

"Uh oh." They heard the girls say. They already knew they were not good with disguises.

"You have to think on your feet so we start now. Ladies first." The teacher finished. Luckily Danielle and Robyn were not part of the first group but April was. She did a very good job for someone who hasn't started human transfiguration. She had magically change her clothes, put her hair in a quick pony tail and stuffed it though a baseball cap, put on some sunglasses, and with magic actually made herself three inches shorter. Two of the other girls did human transfiguration and one did something like April and one actually turned herself into a boy.

"OK next." He called the girls. Dakota, Mitchell, and April all had nervous looks.

"Umm OK." Said Danielle and her and Robyn put on black cloaks and went off to the store to complete the task. The gang could only think they wre doomed. Then they came back.

"OK we did it." Robyn told the teacher.

"Girls I can say," the gang know what was coming. "that was brilliant." ok maybe they didn't, "It aws so simple, so naïve, no one would ever know and you didn't even use magic. Good job."

"Umm thanks." Robyn said and they walked away. When they got back to the group they collapsed on Dakota and Mitchell.

"I thought we wre doomed." Said Robyn. When it was their turn Dakota and Mitchell took a page out of Aprils book and passed while Heather and Dustin, who insisted on going together, put on ski mask and robbed the poor guy of all his cupcakes.

"Very good we only lost ten people now we' ll do the next task here. Everybody grab a shoe."

"A shoe, what are we going to do with a shoe?" it was Richard who asked this.

"Balance it on your nose you moron." The teacher said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Matt said.

"Just for that you can have the especially stinky one." He told Matt as he throw the shoe at him. Carlos laughed. "You too then smart mouth." Carlos got another stinky shoe.

"Cough loser cough." Danielle and Robyn both coughed.

"That's the sprit girls. Now onwards." They all grabbed a shoe and started to balance it on their noses.

Reviews are appreciated. Please review. Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: WE DON"T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. WE ALSO DON"T OWN THE DEATH EATER ANTHEM IT WAS IN AN E-MAIL WE GOT SO WHOEVER WROTE IT IT"S REALLY GOOD! WE ALSO DON'T OWN THE PANCAKE CURSE IT WAS ALSO IN THE E-MAIL WE GOT! SO STOP THROWING THINGS AT US! WE DIDN"T STEAL THEM. WELL ON WITH THE STORY.

Recap we left our friends while they were well into the shoe part of our ination our friends have eaten many brownies so lets go on later.

Chapter 5

"Oh what is the point of this?" asked April looking silly with a shoe on her nose. They all looked silly. Especially Heather and Dustin who were actually pretending to have a conversation over tea. The girls were talking about how stupid it was that they got this assignment.

"This is so stupid." Said an irritated Danielle to Robyn. The task was over and they were sitting in what seemed to be a theater waiting for the final task. "Heather and Dustin were already going to do this why did we have to come too?"

"Because you can't leave these two alone on a mission like this. They'd screw it up before the even started classes." Robyn told her.

"Then why us?" she asked, "I mean Jason and Kate were so eager to do this one."

"Wait a minute," Dakota irrupted, " There are more of you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robyn asked folding her arms.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Mitchell said.

"What did you think we were just some random girls off the street who thought this would be fun?" Danielle asked them. She still wasn't in a very good mood.

"Well we thought…" but Dakota was interrupted.

"Why heeelllloooooo class" the boy who said this looked on older than the girls. In fact he looked as if he could have been Robyn's brother. He had shoulder length red hair that covered his green eyes. He had a lot of freckles and looked like he could be a Weasly.

"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Robyn half yelled then sank low in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Asked April.

"That's her ex-boyfriend, Clay Kirkwood." Heather said while the girls argued in whispers. Danielle was trying to calm down Robyn who was probably angrier than she looked. And that's saying something since her eyes looked murderous. Than Danielle stopped to think about something.

"Robyn he doesn't know about the rebellion does he?" she seemed worried.

"No I wasn't stupid enough to tell him. I knew where his loyalties lied. That's why I broke up with him." She said still angry.

"I thought you were only going out with him for an assignment." Danielle asked confused.

"I was supposed to find out what D.Es. He was in conact with. I couldn't wait to get away from that arrogant idiot." She seemed to calm down a bit, but was still angry.

"Hey Clay over here!" Dustin yelled catching Clay's eye.

"Dustin you idiot," Robyn spat, "I'm not here. Danielle hide me." But it was too late.

"Robyn? Is that you? I never thought you'd be one to end up here." He told her. Robyn's face turned red form anger and trying to hide her anger.

"Yeah well what can I say?" she said with a forced air of happiness.

"So Clay…" Dustin said seeing Robyn in a difficult position. Normally he would only try to make it worse, but Dakota had giving him a good punch in the arm while Clay wasn't looking. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you at the other tasks." Clay smiled.

"Well my superior intellect," the gang heard Robyn say "gag me", "Has brought me not to be a student, but a teacher." At these words Danielle fell out of her chair and Robyn looked like she wanted to throw something.

"That's cool. What are you teaching?" he asked calmly

"Ah my old friend I will show you the concept of the performing arts." He said very dramatically.

"Which is?" asked Mitchell knowing he would dread the answer.

"Dance, singing, theater, music composition." He again said dramatically. "But mostly dance because it's my favorite." Dakota, Mitchell, and April had their mouths hanging open, Robyn and Danielle were smacking their foreheads and Heather and Dustin rolling with laughter.

"You've got to be kidding right?" asked Danielle.

"Why would Death Eaters need to learn to dance?" asked Robyn.

"I have no idea, but I have to teach it." Clay told them. "Now lets begin. This is the last task and it is the most crucial, most difficult."

"Well what is it already?" they heard Mathew yell.

"It is the most man breaking, breathe taking, horrible thing the Dark Lord could ask for." everyone was on the edge of his or her seat. "You have to sing the Death Eater Anthem." Everyone fell out of his or her seats with shouts of…

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you mentally retarded or something" Dustin and Heather again were laughing at the thought of singing the 'anthem', Robyn seemed to be cursing under her breath while Danielle said,

"Only Clay. That boy hasn't changed a bit." Half an hour later after memorizing the song, practicing, learning the tune, and Clay putting them into Soprano, Alto, Tenor or Base. They were ready to sing.

"Ok everyone get ready." Clay told them, "Just try you're best, but remember mess up my song and I'll hit you with the pancake curse."

"What's the pancake curse?" Mitchell asked Dakota who just shrugged.

"Doesn't look like anyone knows." He replied looking at the other people around the room with confused looks on their faces.

"Quiet everyone. Now lets begin." Said Clay using his wand to conduct, "and a one and a two and a one, two, three, four…"

Who lurk beneath the undergrowth?

When all is dim and dark?

Who murder people in there beds?

Or sometimes in the park?

Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

Our blood is pure as pure!

Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

WE all love Voldemort!

WE serve the Dark Lord every day,

We're always very loyal

And if with us you don't agree

We'll boil you in hot oil!

Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

We're as evil as can be1

Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

But if were scared we'll flee!

Our curses are incredible.

Were known for our Morsmordres

And though our leader is insane

We always follow orders.

Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

We're wickedness collective!

Death Eaters! Death Eaters!

Yet rather ineffective!

"Well done everyone, well done. Everyone that I didn't hit with the pancake curse." It became clear that the pancake curse was exactly what it sounded like. Everyone that forgot the words to the song was turned into a large stack of pancakes. "Everyone who is not a stack of pancakes grab one and put it on the wagon." He pointed to a red wagon by the door. They put all the pancakes on the wagon and it wheeled itself off to another room.

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Dakota asked the girls.

"Trust us you don't want to know." Said Robyn while Danielle brushed away a fake tear.

"Oh well. Wow there is only like 30 of us left." She replied going back to her seat. There was going to be an assembly. Everyone was talking, mostly about the pancake curse when the most unlikely person came and sat with him or her.

"Hello again" said Malfoy sitting next to Danielle.

"Hey Draco." She said giving them a reproachful look when they didn't respond.

"Oh hi", said Dakota

"Hello," Mitchell said.

"Un I think you already know Dakota and Mitchell." Danielle said trying to help the gang along, "Um this is Robyn and that's April, Heather, and Dustin behind us."

"Aren't you going to introduce me baby?" said Mathew from behind Danielle putting his hands on her shoulders. She quickly shrugged them off.

"Ewww go away Matt." She told him.

"What about me? Do I get an introduction?" asked Carlos putting his hands on Robyn's shoulders. Robyn wouldn't stand for that she grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder into the row in frount of them.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" he was still on the (floor/chair a bit of both) in pain.

"He's a slow learner." Came Richards's voice, "Hey babe" April immediately stood up upon seeing him and went to sit by Malfoy.

"Wow if she hates Malfoy I wonder how much she hates him?" Said Mitchell as Dakota nodded.

"May I have everyone's attention?" It was Lucious Malfoy up on stage. There were six chairs behind him. One was empty, Clay, one by the teacher who leads them through the tasks, occupied one, two people who they had never seen before and the last one they were surprised to see had Snape in it.

"In a few minutes you will be sorted into your dorms which are co-ed and will meet your teachers." Malfoy Senor said.

OH A SEMI-CLIFFIE YES WE NEED AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS!!!! WHO WILL SHARE ROOMS WHATS THIS ABOUT A TOOTHBRUSH? HOW IS DANCE CLASS GOING? WELL NEXT TIME THIS IS ROBYN AND DANIELLE SAYING BYE BYE!

Ok short person was having a little too much fun with this chapter. Anyways I just want to let you know that the ages in the first chapter are wrong. This story takes place right before fifth year starts so the trio is only fifthteen. Danielle and Robyn are sixteen. I'm going to change it in the first chap. Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. What I'm not crying I just have something in my eye.

Chapter 6

"I don't know how those girls are going to survive in a room with Malfoy." Mitchell said to Dakota as they when though their trunks.

"They will be fine. You worry too much." Said Dakota." Besides it's not like he knows who they are."

"Well he knew who Danielle was." He stopped to think for a moment." How do you think he knew Danielle?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go ask." He replied.

"Yeah we should."

The two boys went to find the girls dorm room.

"Heather and Dustin, those boys are going to got though hell." Robyn was telling Danielle when Malfoy walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Hey Draco you better not hog the bathroom or I'll have Robyn throw you out the window if I have to." said Danielle. Malfoy just rolled his eyes unable to speak with the toothbrush in his mouth. There was a sudden knock on the door. April got off her bed, which was closest to the door to answer it. Dakota and Mitchell entered a moment later.

"Hey girls, how is everything? Is Malfoy giving you a hard time?" Mitchell asked as he sat on April's bed. Malfoy walked back into the bathroom rolling his eyes again.

"We're fine," said Danielle" and if anything we'll be giving him a hard time.

"Yeah if he tries anything we'll throw him out the window." Robyn pointed over to it.

"Hey I heard that." Malfoy walked back into the room.

"Good," she continued" you have been forewarned." She walked back over to her trunk while Danielle laughed at the image of Malfoy being thrown out a window.

"What's so funny?" He threw one of the shirts from his trunk at her.

"Hey!" she picked up the shirt and threw it back, "Jerk."

"Well," Dakota interrupted "Heather and Dustin asked us to come and get you three. They want to show you something."

"Oh ok." said April who walked quickly out of the room.

"See you at dinner Draco." Danielle waved as she walked out as well.

"Later." He said as they shut the door behind them.

"Since when are you on first name bases with Malfoy?" asked Dakota.

"What's that supposed to mean? He is only a year younger than us." Danielle replied as they walked down the hall. (Remember the ages changed)

"Listen we now you two are all into this whole undercover thing but Malfoy is bad news." Dakota told them, "His dad is a death Eater and his whole family is into the dark arts. He's not a nice guy."

"That shows how much you really know about him." She shot back.

"Listen," said Robyn "we did an assignment on the Malfoy family a few years ago and as far as Draco is concerned he's not as bad as all that."

"He likes to act tough because that is how his family is but that boy wouldn't hurt a fly and he knows it. He is probably just embarrassed," Danielle finished.

"I guess we're just not comfortable with him being around." Said Mitchell.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Said Robyn.

"If you two were watching the Malfoy family then he really shouldn't know who you are, should he." April questioned.

"Oh well during the task with clay we were in the same group." Danielle told them,"So while Clay was saying idiotic thing we were talking."

"Oh so that is why he came and sat next tot you during the assembly " said April.

"I guess." She replied.

"You know what why don't we just go straight to dinner. I'm starving." Mitchell said as his stomach growled. The group laughed and headed to the dinning hall.

"Who serves pancakes for dinner?" questioned Mitchell as they got food from the serving line.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you." Robyn told him before she walked away to find a table. April had a look of shock on her face as she realized what, or rather who, they were. Inside the huge dinning area were several circle tables that sat about ten each.

"Wow there really is a lot of kids here." Danielle said looking at all the tables seeing about one hundred and fifty kids. "This is not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Mitchell taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

"Are you really that stupid?!" yelled Robyn before lowering her voice to whisper. "All these kids are going to become Voldemorts followers. What's wrong with him?" Mitchell had fallen out of his chair at the sound of _his_ name.

"Great, more crazy people who say his name." he got back in his chair.

"Oh don't be such a baby Mitchell." April poked at her food.

"Hey you guy." Malfoy said as he took a seat between Dakota and Danielle.

"Hey Draco." Danielle said not really paying attention because Robyn had just flung her peas at Mitchell and hit him square in the face.

"No way! You got the pancakes!" Dustin said coming out of his conversation with Heather.

"Yes," he replied "Does anyone know why we are having pancakes for dinner?" he took a bite. "What?" Danielle and Robyn had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Why did you get them if you didn't know why we were having them?" asked Dakota.

"I think that the point." Dustin leaned over to Heather. Obviously Malfoy hadn't figured out where the pancakes had come from.

The next morning after a sleepless night from Dakota and Mitchell, not only were they worrying about the girls but Dustin's snores were like a grizzly bears, they had their first day of classes.

"Ok the schedules work like this," April started to explain, "We have six classes, three classes a day, last is always a double period. They rotate so our first three classes are yelling, dark arts, and performing arts with Clay."

"At least we won't have Snape until Wednesday." Dakota whispered to Mitchell since Malfoy was eating with them again.

"No way! We have double Clay first day. I'm going to die." Robyn yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll save you babe." Carlos was once again flipped over on to the floor by Robyn.

"Robyn is you going to make a habit out of this?" asked Danielle looking down at Carlos.

"Maybe." She replied.

"OK, I just need to know if I had to keep a look out for flying people."

"Hey you think you can teach me to do that." Malfoy asked as Carlos crawled away.

"Sure." She grabbed his arm and flipped him over too. "That's how you do it."

"Great." Malfoy said painfully as Danielle helped him up. It took Dakota and Mitchell everything they had not to burst out laughing.

There were exactly eighteen other kids in their class. All of them could be recognized from the task. Every one walked into the Art of Yelling classroom. There were nine desks that each sat three people. Robyn and Danielle sat with Malfoy. Dakota, Mitchell, and April sat together behind them and Heather and Dustin sat next to them in the back row. Finally the teacher walked in.

"Hoodlums sit down and be quiet!" shouted Professor Guzman. "I am Professor Guzman and if you misbehave in my class you will be punished severely. Now I understand that you have a double period of performing arts today and I will tell you now that teacher is a pain in the butt." Danielle and Robyn gave each other high- five. "So your first lesson will be to learn how to annoy the teacher and not get detention."

They spent the entire class period taking notes and getting yelled at. Many people were being used as examples feared for their lives as Guzman yelled at them for doing stupid things. April and the girls had a laughing fit when Matt, Carlos, and Richard got yelled at for staring of in space. Guzman said if they kept it up he was going to get a muggle truck and run them over.

"Well it's not a very useful class but at least we'll get a kick out of it." Danielle said as the group walked down the corridor to their next class.

"I still can't get the image of them getting run over out of my head." Robyn was still laughing.

"So Malfoy, your dad is teaching this class." Asked Dakota. He had been wondering if Malfoy would show his true colors once they got into this class.

"Yeah, he knows all kinds of spells and has tons of dark objects and stuff. The Dark Lord couldn't have picked anyone better for the job." He said proudly. They walked in and sat down in the same groups as before.

"Take your seats. I am Professor Malfoy and you will be learning the dark arts from me." He told the class, "We will start off with the basic stunning spell. Now everyone partner up."

Within minutes the room was filled with shouts of _stupefy_ and loud crashes. Most people weren't even hitting their intended target because their aim was so bad. Professor Malfoy was especially impressed when Dakota, Mitchell, and Malfoy sent Matt, Carlos, and Richard flying when they started hitting on the girls again. The girls sent and quick jinx at them to turn their hair pink. The newly pink haired boys had to stay after, most likely to be told off, and were late to clays class.

"Hmm late, that's not good. Why don't you three take a seat up here in front." Clay pointed to the seats in front of the gang minus Heather and Dustin who were off in their own little world behind them.

"Ok class today we go over the fine art that is acting."

"He's already acting like an idiot." Robyn whispered to Danielle who tried to hide her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Robyn!" he shouted. Robyn jumped slightly in her seat out of surprise. "Why don't you tell us the emotion you are feeling right now."

"Um, lets see, utter disgust." she replied. The class began to laugh.

"That is a feeling not an emotion. How about anger which is what I am feeling right now," he continued, " Why don't you, Danielle and Miss Colman come up here with the three delinquents." He pointed to the once pink haired boys. They all went up on the stage and started yelling at each other to symbolize anger. This really did come very naturally to them.

"Thank you. You can sit down now." Clay massaged his temples. Robyn could scream like a banshee when she was really angry.

"First day here and he is already bugging me." Robyn told Danielle as they took their seats. A second later Carlos came up and put his arm around her.

"Hey babe I could help you with the Professor. You could come by my room later and I'll work with you one on one if you know what I mean." He winked at her.

"What did you say punk?" Clay asked angrily.

"You heard what I…" Carlos never got to finish his sentence because Clay jumped off the stage and tackled him to the ground.

"I swear if you weren't a minor…" He broke off punching Carlos because his sleeve was being torn off by his 'opponent'.

"Oh my god." Danielle ran over to help Robyn break up the fighting boys. Matt took this opportunity to punch Malfoy in the nose.

"That's what you get for messing with my woman." This only earned him a kick in the stomach from Malfoy.

"So baby girl while they fight it out why don't we get to now each other better?" said Richard putting his arm around April. Mitchell tackled him over the chair and they fought it out as well.

"…and then we… Hey what is going on?" Dustin looked at all the fighting boys and the girls trying to stop them. "Heather keep plotting. I'll be right back." He ran over to help Clay. The girls began yelling at the quarrelling boys because they were obviously getting nowhere with trying to break them up physically.

"Clay what are you doing? You're supposed to be a teacher!" Shouted Robyn.

"Malfoy stop! Stop it!" Danielle dodged a stay kick from Matt.

"Mitchell you're being a prat!" April was having no luck either.

"That's it," Danielle pulled out her wand, "_wingardium leviosa_!"

All six quarreling boy suddenly lifted into the air. All of them were still throwing punches at each other though not making contact.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Malfoy walked into the room looking livid He looked at the floating boys, horror stuck girls, and by standing students waiting for an explanation. "Miss Destiny please put down those boys."

They floated back down to the floor and Mitchell and Richard made another attempt to knock the other to the ground. This time they were stopped by a very annoyed Robyn.

"Boys stay put. Everyone else leave." He said so fiercely that everyone ran out of the room. Well almost everyone. The three girls, Dakota and Dustin had stayed behind.

"I believe I said leave and Miss Destiny you may already be in trouble for that little levitation stunt you pulled." Dakota looked at the girls wondering whose last name was Destiny. It became apparent that it was Danielle when she took in a deep nervous breath at her name.

"Just go." Malfoy told her. She looked back at him before Robyn dragged her out the door. April closed the door behind them.

"Well does anyone want to tell me what happened or do I have to force it out of one of you?" there was a long silence before the Professor spoke again. "Mr. Kirkwood I do believe you are a teacher here and should not be muggle dueling like a child."

"Well this boy," he pointed to Carlos, "was being very disrespectful to Miss Cassidy and I was not about to let him get away with it." He gave him a quick death glare.

"So you attacked him?" Lucius asked.

"I don't regret it either, except maybe the fact that I didn't knock him out cold."

"Hmm Draco, I expected better from you. Please tell me this wasn't over some stupid reason like a girl."

"I don't think it was stupid." He said more to himself than anything. His fathers eyes grow wide and he moved on to Matt.

"What is your excuse Mr. Price?"

"Well you see," He smiled and pointed to Draco "This fool right here was messing with my woman and-"

"You're so are full of yourself. She isn't even-"

"Hem hem this is enough for today." Lucius continued, "You will all report to my office tomorrow at 6:00 the first of your week's detention. Yes you too Kirkwood. Now back to your rooms all of you."

They all headed for the door except for Clay who headed back stage mumbling something about being a teacher and still getting detention.

"Draco!" he called his son back, "I would like a word."


End file.
